


5 times someone or something forces Stiles and Derek to kiss and 1 time they do it only because they want to

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Everyone Is Alive, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Hale-McCall Pack, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mistletoe, Party Games, kind of, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5+1 fic where practically everyone wants Stiles and Derek together, but they're both too oblivous to actually do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times someone or something forces Stiles and Derek to kiss and 1 time they do it only because they want to

[1]

The first time Stiles and Derek kissed, a fairy had demanded it. Derek still didn’t understand why it was so important to the fairy to get Stiles and Derek to kiss - it wasn’t even a long kiss, just a chaste touch of lips - but it secured them a deal.

The fairies apparently had their home on the Hale-McCall Pack’s territory and when Scott, Derek and Stiles went to get them off, they offered a deal instead. Derek and Scott didn’t really want to make a deal - it went against their instincts to have other supernatural creatures living on their territory, but then again, that was probably why they had brought Stiles. In the beginning, it had only been Scott and Derek who should have gone to get them off.

Scott, because he was the Alpha and Derek, because he had been an Alpha, he was a born wolf who knew how to negotiate and do stuff like this from seeing his parents do it when he was a kid, and because he was the best fighter in the Pack. Stiles had insisted to join them because “he was the only person who didn’t rely on their fucking stupid instincts, which 9 out of 10 times got them in even more trouble than they had been in before, but he relied on logic and that was fucking helpful in situations like these.” His words, not Derek. In the end, he joined them.

When they found the fairies’ home, three fairies stood outside, waiting for them. They had probably sensed them coming.

“You are living on our territory. We wish you gone.” They told the fairies. To Derek’s big surprise, the fairies began laughing. They were tiny creatures and they laugh sounded a little like bells ringing. It would have sounded cute if it wasn’t because they mocked them.

“You wish us gone? We will not leave.” One of them - a red fairy - told them. A green fairy on the left side of the red fairy began whispering in the red fairy’s ear.

“Unless… Perhaps we can make a deal?” the red fairy asked. Derek was just about to snarl and attack them - they really annoyed him and this was his territory! He didn’t want a deal, they should just leave - when Stiles stepped in.

“What are you suggesting?” Stiles asked. The fairies laughed again. “All we want is a simple gesture. Then we will leave. Does that sound okay to you?” they asked vaguely. Stiles shook his head. “We will not make a deal unless you tell us what gesture you want.” He said. Derek nodded. Stiles really was good at this. If he hadn’t been here, Derek would’ve already attacked. Maybe this could end without bloodshed. Even though fairies were tiny, they were dangerous. 

“If you and the beta kiss, then we’ll leave.” The green fairy spoke up. Both Stiles’ and Derek’s eyes widened while Scott snickered a little. 

“Uh, I…” Stiles said. “It does not have to be a long kiss.” The fairies assured him. Stiles looked back at Derek. ‘should we?’ he mouthed. Derek really didn’t want to - he didn’t want the fairies to walk away from this feeling like they had won - but he nodded his head.

“Okay.” Stiles said. Then he took a step closer to Derek. Stiles lay his hands on Derek’s shoulders and leaned forward, pressing his closed lips against Derek’s for a second. They both closed their eyes for that short second, then Stiles pulled back again and turned to the fairies. 

“Now you can leave.” He said and the fairies nodded. “yes, yes.” They said. They flew into a three nearby and a few seconds later a whole bunch of fairies left the three. 

[2]

The second time Stiles and Derek kissed, it was Erica’s fault.

Stiles had apparently started in a drama club at his college, and he had gotten a big role. Over the spring break, the whole pack went home to Beacon Hills. Stiles had somehow convinced Erica to run his lines with him and practice, and for some reason they had to do it at Derek’s loft. 

Derek had a lot of fun watching them, seeing Stiles really get into character and seeing Erica act like a boy, sing the other character in that specific scene apparently was a boy. Erica made her voice go low and when she walked around, she walked like she was a gangster in some movie. It was hilarious to watch.

Well, it was hilarious right until they got to a kissing moment. Right as they were about to kiss, Erica stopped and stepped back.

“Wait. I mean, I know I’m an amazing actress.” At that, she actually did a hair flip, and Derek wanted to laugh because it looked kind of ridiculous, but he also had a feeling that what she was about to say would involve him. He really didn’t want to get dragged into anything. “but as awesome as I am, I am not a man. So I suggest that Derek plays this little moment. I mean, your kiss has to be believable, right?” Stiles nodded but looked skeptical. “Then you have to practice on a guy. With manly lips, stubble and tall so you won’t have to bend down to reach my lips. It’s pure logic.” She concluded.

Stiles still looked skeptical and Derek was about two seconds from running. This was not a good idea.

“Uh no, I think I’ll be fine. Let’s just skip this scene.” Stiles said. He turned to the next page in the manuscript but Erica shook her head. “No. You asked if I could help you prepare for this role and I am. Now do as I say.” She demanded. Erica walked over to where Derek was standing and then threw the manuscript at him. His basic reaction was to grab the piece of paper before it hit the ground. Then, Erica pushed Derek over to Stiles.

This was getting more and more awkward by the second.

“Just get it over with already.” Erica cheered. Or well, maybe cheered wasn’t the right word. Demanded, maybe.

Stiles shrugged at him and then he turned back to the page where the kissing scene was. He began reciting his lines and Derek had no choice but to read his lines. When they got to the kiss, Stiles just grabbed his head and pushed their lips together. It was kind of an aggressive kiss, but that was also how it had been written, so that was okay. Stiles licked into Derek’s mouth and Derek grabbed Stiles’ hair. Then Stiles pulled back and said his next line.

Derek looked down at the manuscript to see what his next line was but Erica interrupted them by clapping. 

“yes, perfect! Now Derek, scoot. You are not a good actor, I am so sorry to tell you that.” Derek wasn’t even that offended, just happy he didn’t have to rehearse lines anymore.

[3]

The third time Stiles and Derek kissed was an accident. Maybe it couldn’t even be classified as a kiss. It was more an accidental touch of lips.

Stiles was really damn drunk and Scott had called Derek to come pick him up at a party. Derek hurried over to the party and when he got there, Stiles was leaning against Scott. Stiles looked like he was in the middle of a story, flailing his arms and trying to stand up by himself but failing every time, coming to rest against Scott again.

“I can take it from here, Scott. You can just go on in.” Derek told Scott. He grabbed Stiles’ shoulders and supported his weight while Stiles shifted from leaning against Scott to leaning against Derek.

He was even more wasted than Derek had thought. He reeked of alcohol. 

Derek helped him get into his car. He kind of regretted driving his car and not just borrowing Stiles’ or something - he really didn’t want puke in his car. 

When they got to Derek’s apartment, he helped Stiles get out of the car again. Derek had to give Stiles a piggyback ride up the stairs and then over to his couch where he dropped him. Stiles hadn’t even registered that they had gotten to the couch, so his survival instincts kicked in and he grabbed Derek’s arm as he fell down onto the couch.

Stiles landed on his back and since Derek hadn’t expected Stiles to pull him down, he fell and landed on top of Stiles. They faces were right in front of each other and Derek didn’t react fast enough and his face fell forward, too, causing Stiles’ and Derek’s lips to be pressed together.

Derek quickly pushed himself away and off the couch. “Sorry.” He said as he looked down at Stiles. Stiles just giggled. “Sourwolf.” He mumbled and then he appeared to fall asleep. 

And okay, maybe Derek pulled an Edward and watched him sleep for a little bit. Stiles looked so peaceful and Derek kind of wanted to stroke his chin. He didn’t, though. Over the last couple of months, Derek had found that his feelings towards Stiles had changed a bit. It was kind of a problem. They had already kissed twice now, or three if you counted this one, and each time Stiles had seemed totally indifferent. Derek stopped his train of thought and went back to sleep in his own bed.

[4]

The fourth time Stiles and Derek kissed, Derek blamed it on party games and alcohol.

When the Pack graduated from college, they all wanted to have a private party with just the Pack. A couple of years ago, Stiles had figured out how to mix alcohol that could get werewolves drunk and he mixed a lot of that for the occasion.

The party started out with Erica and Lydia teaming up against the rest of the Pack and getting them to play Charades with them. It ended up girls against boys. Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Derek, Stiles, Scott and Danny vs Malia, Kira, Lydia, Allison and Erica. Even though the girls were outnumbered, they beat the guys by a lot. They had a lot of fun though.

After Charades, Jackson got the great idea of playing some drinking games. First they played a game Jackson called ‘truth or drink’ which was basically where you would all sit in a circle and spin a bottle, then whoever it landed on got a question from the rest of the Pack. Your choices were either to answer the question truthfully, which worked pretty well with werewolves being able to hear when you lied, or you could drink a shot and you wouldn’t have to answer.

The Pack got quite wasted pretty quickly when they played that game.

After a while of that, they stopped in favor of playing Spin the Bottle.

Jackson started spinning and landed on Lydia. They had no problem kissing in front of the whole Pack. The next people kissing were Lydia and Danny. Derek noticed Jackson getting a little jealous, which Derek found funny. Derek stopped finding it funny when Danny and Stiles had to kiss, though. 

He ignored the ugly feeling inside of his chest and took a sip of his beer instead. Their kiss lasted a little too long for his taste, but then it was over and Stiles had to spin the bottle. Derek had to admit, he hoped it would land on him.

It was as if God had heard him, because the bottle ended up pointing on him. Stiles crawled across the circle until he sat in front of Derek. “ready, big guy?” he winked at him. Derek didn’t answer, just grabbed Stiles’ neck and pulled him closer. He pressed their lips together, then licked at Stiles’ lips until he opened his mouth. They kissed for a little while, much longer than any of the others had. Eventually they let go of each other and Stiles crawled back to his spot in the circle. 

Derek still had a little trouble breathing and he thanked God that he had stubble so the others wouldn’t see him blushing. Erica sent him a knowing look. She could probably smell his arousal. God, he was in a room full of werewolves, everyone could smell it. He was just lucky that Stiles was still human.

Derek quickly spun the bottle and it landed on Isaac. It was very awkward but at least it got the attention away from Stiles’ and his kiss.

[5]

The fifth time Stiles and Derek kissed, it was the whole Pack’s fault. You see, after the Spin the Bottle Incident, as Derek liked to call it in his head, most of the Pack had picked up on his feelings for Stiles. Stiles, luckily, remained oblivious, but he wouldn’t for long if the Pack’s little hints continued.

But this, this was going too far, Derek thought as he walked into his apartment building. Even from there, he could smell mistletoes. This wasn’t going to end well. Stiles was walking beside him, talking about how he had found the best gift for Derek and how he would never guess what it was. 

They had been out Christmas shopping with Melissa and Stiles’ dad, but the rest of the Pack hadn’t wanted to come.

When they got to Derek’s apartment, Stiles and Derek stopped as soon as they stepped into the apartment. The smell of mistletoes had only gotten stronger the closer they got to Derek’s apartment and now Derek knew why. In every door there was a mistletoe.

Lydia walked into the living room and smiled at them while Stiles just gaped at the view. “Want to tell me why you put up this many mistletoes?” Derek asked. Lydia smirked at him.

“I would, but since you are standing under one, I think it would be better if you just kissed.” She pointed at the mistletoe above them. Derek hadn’t even noticed that one. Derek heard Erica laugh from the kitchen.

He gritted his teeth. Of course this had been their plan. He turned to Stiles who now looked amused instead of shocked.

“That’s some interesting decorations they’ve given you.” Stiles teased. Derek just grabbed Stiles’ face. “Shut up.” He said before he kissed Stiles. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Derek pulled back and walked into the kitchen where Lydia and Erica were talking in hushed voices. They stopped when he walked in.

“you’re welcome.” Erica grinned. 

[+1]

The sixth time Stiles and Derek kissed, it was their own choice, and Derek loved it.

The Pack was hosting a New Year party where they had all invited some friends. It was fun and they all had a great time. 

When there was 10 minutes until midnight and the start of the new year, all the couples began finding each other and getting ready for the midnight kiss. Derek felt a pang in his chest; he wanted that too, with someone. Preferably Stiles.

When there was 5 minutes until midnight, someone tapped Derek’s shoulder. He turned around and saw Stiles, standing there with a beer in his hand and smiling at him.

“Everyone from the Pack is in a relationship, except us.” Stiles said. Derek nodded. It was the truth.

“Does that bother you?” Stiles asked. Derek thought about that for a minute. “Kind of.” He admitted. Stiles hummed like he knew what he meant.

“I mean, I want to be in a relationship, but not just any relationship, you know?” Stiles tried to explain. Again, Derek nodded. “I just don’t think that the person I like likes me back.” Stiles confessed. Derek raised his eyebrows. Stiles liked someone? This was the first he heard of that. Usually Stiles told everyone all about his crushes.

“Oh I’m sure she likes you.” Derek tried to convince him. “he.” Stiles corrected just as the timer landed on 2 minutes left. “It’s a guy.” Stiles said quietly. Derek probably wouldn’t even have heard it if he didn’t have super hearing. 

“oh.” Was all Derek thought to say. Stiles stopped playing with his beer can and looked up at Derek.

“there’s only one and a half minute left.” Stiles said. “Do you have a midnight kiss?” he then asked. Derek shook his head, although he couldn’t really see where this was going. Stiles was probably just wasting some time until midnight struck and he could party on. 

“Can I… Would you mind if I were your midnight kiss?” Stiles asked. He sounded vulnerable and a little scared of what Derek might respond.

“Why?” Derek asked. He had to ask. He could just kiss Stiles again if it didn’t mean anything. 

“Because I want to? Because I like you? Because I have liked you for… God, for more than two years now.” Stiles listed. Derek could feel himself smiling. This was not how he had thought the night would turn out. It was even better.

“I’ve been in love with you for more than a year now.” Derek admitted just as the timer hit zero. Derek and Stiles grabbed each other and kissed like the world depended on it.


End file.
